


Truth or death

by Lumituomi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: I don't think Jack really is Cameron's father.





	Truth or death

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story. I'm sorry already...

//Removed to be rewritten.//


End file.
